I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for propulsion of grinding bodies in a ball type mill.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the known art, the kinetic energy or movement of the grinding bodies is created by elevating the bodies and then allowing them to fall from that height to substantially the bottom of the mill. However, since the balls or grinding bodies are in intimate contact or intermingled with the material to be ground, the raising of the grinding bodies also involves the raising of the material to be ground. Because the grinding process requires extended periods of time, production is more efficient when large quantities of the material can be ground in one operation. On the other hand, the treatment of large quantities involves large, heavy devices which must be kept in movement for long periods. Consequently, although a large quantity of energy is expended for their motion, the useful energy imparted to the grinding bodies is considerably less. Therefore, the prior known mills work inefficiently.